Gamora (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|significant_other(s): = Star-Lord (boyfriend) |enemies: = |likes: = Peter Quill, dancing, Nebula, her friends, weapons, money, music |dislikes: = Dancing (formerly), Thanos, Thanos torturing Nebula, arrogance, selfishness, ignorance, childishness, killing innocent people, being talked down upon, Nebula (formerly), people without honor |occupation(s): = Assassin (formerly) Member of the Guardians of the Galaxy |alignment: = Good Neutral (formerly) |goal(s): = To protect the Galaxy Help Peter Quill with his father problems (but later protect him from Ego) (succeeded) |weapon(s): = Godslayer |home: = The Milano (formerly) The Benatar |origin: = Guardians of the Galaxy |portrayed_by: = Zoe Saldana Ariana Greenblat (child) |creator(s): = James Gunn }}Gamora 'is a major character in the ''Guardians of the Galaxy ''film series, being the deuteragonist of the first film and the tritagonist of the second film. She is also a major character in ''Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame. History '''Early Life Gamora, as a young girl, loved her biological parents very much. Her father was often never involved in diplomacy.. However, her relationship with her family did not last forever. The Mad Titan Thanos had his minions kill half of the Population on Gamora's planet and came to adopt her because of her free spirit. Thanos kept her and raised Gamora as his own. However, he harshly treated her and her sister, often making Gamora and Nebula fight in combat and the latter of the two would fail while the other prevailed. In the films, Thanos meets Gamora while he is murdering half the population of her homeworld. He adopts her and raises her to be an assassin. Part of her training is to fight Nebula, a foster sister adopted by Thanos who holds a mutual rivalry with her. Guardians of the Galaxy film series As an adult, Gamora plans to rebel against Thanos when he sends her to aid Ronan the Accuser, a Kree fanatic who wants to destroy the planet Xandar. She is caught and imprisoned by Xandarian police. In prison, she joins the other Guardians of the Galaxy(Star-Lord, Drax, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot) in an escape and they save Xandar from Ronan. Because of her heroic actions, Gamora is cleared of her previous crimes. When Nebula also rebels against Thanos, the two sisters reconcile. Meanwhile, Star-Lord and Gamora begin to develop a mutual romantic attraction. Avengers film series Thanos later abducts and emotionally manipulates Gamora into revealing the location of the Soul Stone. He confides that he truly saw her as a daughter, and it is in his sacrifice of her life that he is able to retrieve the stone. Because Gamora died before Thanos used the Infinity Gauntlet to erase half the population of the universe, Gamora remains dead even after the Avengers reverse Thanos' action. However, the younger version of Gamora still allied with Thanos travels to the present day and is eventually convinced by the present day version of Nebula to fight alongside the Avengers against Thanos. Quill is astonished and relieved at her apparent return, but her younger self has no memory of their previous adventures and relationship with him. When Tony Stark successfully defeats Thanos by using the Infinity Stones against him, the past version of Gamora is not seen in the aftermath as the rest of Thanos' army is dusted away. As the Guardians of the Galaxy prepare to leave Earth, Star-Lord is shown to be attempting to find Gamora, hoping that she may still be alive and out there somewhere. Character Traits Personality Gamora is stoic, distant, honourable, easily irritated, aggressive, and ruthless, but also caring, protective, supportive and motherly Initially, Gamora is cold and harden due to her father's poor treatment of herself and her sister, Nebula. Most of her life, Gamora was turned into a weapon into her father. After learning what the orb contained, Gamora does care what will happen if Ronan gets the stone that he will destroy Xandar and kill many innocent people. After living among enemies for years, she would be glad to die beside friends. Gamora makes it obvious that unlike her father and sister, she seeks redemption for her past mistakes. However, while keeping on a stoic demeanor, Gamora is actually caring and kind to her friends whom she considers family. She has a conflict in herself for her feelings for Peter, and even defended Rocket when her sister, Nebula, continued to call him a fox. Gamora is very protective of her friends; even though she initially tells Peter to gain his father's love and respect, but learning Ego's true colors, Gamora later wants to protect Peter from his biological father. Because of her past crimes, Gamora wants to redeem herself and restrains from killing. It is shown Gamora tries not to kill, as she only restrained the men that tried to kill them and also merely knock out the Guards rather than killing them when she was escaping. Also, she never intended to kill Peter when stealing the orb from him, but only did it if it was necessary. Gamora was also shown to be easily irritated by Drax the Destroyer. However, she has shown that she now has some patience for his antics. While a changed woman, Gamora has in fact, several aggressive sides on her part. Gamora threatened to break Mantis' jaw if she touched her to hide her attraction to Peter Quill. Gamora also has complicated feelings for Peter. When they first met, Gamora was hesitant to kill him, but only did it out of reluctance when Peter put up a fight. While she is ignorant to Peter's lingo, Gamora is shown to be sympathetic to Quill after Yondu dies and consoles him during the funeral. However, she is nonetheless attracted to and protective of Peter and might even reciprocate feelings Quill feels for her. She eventually did and they kicked up their relationship to the next level and Gamora was more open about their relationship in the future. Before she died at her father's hands, Gamora told Quill that he was the thing she loved more than anything in the world. Appearance Gamora is a beautiful young woman with black hair with red and purple highlights. She mostly wears it down, and sometimes wears it in a bun. She also has green skin and several markings either from being tortured, or the fact her race also has the same markings that Gamora has * First appearance: Hair tied back in a braid, black leather armory and breastplate, lighter black shirt that covers her fore-arms, shoulder, black boots and leggings * (second appaearance:) see-through tank top with leatherly black vest-like gear showing her bare arms and chest and black wrist ands, black leatherly pants, black boots and belt holding her sword and weapons. * (Prisoner attire:) Prisoner uniform that consists of yellow tanktop and pants, hair tied back * She later reverts to her original wear before joining the Ravengers to save Xandar. ** Leatherly red jumpsuit with brown belt, black jacket flaps on the front, leather red pands, black boots * Her final costume was a long black dress with black boots and her hair down.